Horseplay and Wine
by spitfirelady
Summary: Merlin embarrasses Arthur and Horseplay ensues, including a lot of laughing and some spanking. Something then starts to develop between the Prince and his servant. Merlin/Arthur slash.
1. Chapter 1

Horseplay and Wine

Arthur was angry. Merlin had just embarrassed him in front of everyone, including Morgana and his father. Instead of walking the required two steps behind the Prince of Camelot, Merlin had walked beside him, stupidly stepping on Arthur's boot. They'd both fallen over in a tangled mess, much to the amusement of those gathered in the hall for the formal announcement of a visiting dignitary.

Arthur was livid as the two of them entered Arthur's chambers. He glared daggers at Merlin who looked rather amused.

"You are a stupid buffoon!" Arthur ranted. "Clumsy, hopeless, intolerable..." Arthur searched for more words to describe Merlin's idiocy. "..._Idiot._"

Merlin actually giggled. "I've never seen you so red with embarrassment," His giggle turned into a full laugh. "And the look... the look... on your father's... father's face..." Merlin tried to get out in between his raucous laughter.

Watching Merlin's laughter made Arthur want to join in but instead he held it in. He barely suppressed his smirk. "Right!" he said grabbing Merlin and pushing him face forward onto the bed, pinning his arm behind his back. "Apologise!" he demanded as he knelt beside him on the bed. Merlin continued to laugh so Arthur pushed harder at Merlin's arm causing Merlin to cry out a little. However, it didn't stop him laughing.

Arthur exerted even more pressure on Merlin's arm. "Ouch, that actually hurts," Merlin told him still chuckling a little.

"Tell me you're sorry," Arthur said, trying his most commanding tone.

"I'm sorry..." Arthur was about to ease the pressure but Merlin was adding something else. "...that you're such a painful arse." Merlin dissolved into more laughter.

Arthur shook his head in annoyance, though a smile was forming on his lips. "I'll show _you_ a painful arse." He used the hand that wasn't holding Merlin's arm and began to spank Merlin's backside. It wasn't hard enough to cause real harm but inflicted enough pain to make Merlin cry out, though still half laughing, every time his hand came down.

"Bad boy! Naughty Merlin," and now Arthur began laughing too as he continued this horseplay.

"Now," Arthur said ceasing the spanking. "Apologise to me or..." he paused before finishing the sentence reaching his hand up under Merlin's shirt and grabbing the top of Merlin's breeches, letting his hand rest there. "Or I'll tan your hide something proper."

Merlin groaned. He knew he'd lost. Arthur's hand was slightly down Merlin's breeches and Arthur could feel the top of Merlin's little bottom. As he waited for the apology Arthur felt his cock twitching. What! Why?

"You wouldn't!" Merlin hesitated, twisting his face up to meet Arthur's eyes.

"Try me," he responded raising his eyebrows. His cock continued to twitch and he almost wished Merlin would give him an excuse to pull his breeches down.

Merlin bit his lip thinking then rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry, Your Royal Highness," he uttered.

"Now, was that so difficult?" Arthur asked smiling triumphantly. He let go of Merlin and sat cross legged on his bed, sure to hide his now semi-hard erection.

Merlin climbed to his feet fixing his clothes and gave Arthur an almost shy smile. "Prat," he pouted and Arthur chortled. "Will there be anything else or can I go now, Sire?"

Arthur put on his most arrogant expression and waved his hand dismissively to demonstrate Merlin should leave.

Merlin's breath came out as a laugh and he walked to the door. Before he left he turned and gave Arthur the most amazing mischievous grin. Arthur grinned back, shaking his head and then Merlin was gone and Arthur's grin turned into a frown. The frown turned into an expression of confusion and then one of amusement.

That was the first time Merlin had turned him on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was four nights later. Arthur hadn't given too much thought to the 'erection' moment on his bed with Merlin. He could never have predicted what would happen tonight.

Arthur sat at his desk, distracted with court matters and squinting to understand Sir Leon's handwriting. Merlin was busy drawing the curtains and turning down Arthur's bed.

"Would you like a goblet of wine, Sire?" Merlin enquired as he wondered over to the jug on the dining table.

"Yes. It looks like it's going to be a long night," Arthur answered distractedly. It wasn't unusual for Arthur to have a couple of wines as he wound down for the evening. As Arthur continued to twist and turn the paperwork in his hand, trying to make sense of it he noticed Merlin take a quick swig of his wine.

"Merlin, did you just drink from my goblet?" he questioned squinting.

"No," Merlin answered too quickly.

"I saw you," he told him exasperatedly.

"You... must be seeing things, Sire."

"I am not seeing things you bloody idiot," Arthur roared, standing up and walking towards Merlin menacingly. "Hand me the goblet," he demanded and Merlin did as he was told. Arthur inspected the rim of the drinking vessel and sure enough a very light lip mark was evident on the rim. "What's this, then?" he asked his servant.

"That, my lord," Merlin explained. "That... is what is known as evening dew".

"Evening dew?"

"Uh huh. A type of night air moisture," Merlin continued to explain, his face dead serious.

Arthur couldn't hold it in any longer and he burst into laughter. Merlin hesitated at first then laughed too scrunching his face up the way he did. "It's just that your wine tastes so much better than the wine they sell at the tavern," Merlin clarified.

"It damn well better had," Arthur responded. "Look Merlin, if you want a goblet of wine, help yourself for God's sake."

"Really?" Merlin asked excitedly.

"Sure, go ahead," Arthur said rolling his eyes, slight smile on his face and following Merlin to the dining table. The two men sat opposite each other and Merlin poured the wine.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Arthur interrupted as Merlin took a very large gulp of the wine. "As you pointed out, this isn't the cheap swill they sell in the tavern. This is fine wine, literally fit for a King. Watch," Arthur instructed as he sipped the wine, allowed it to move around in his mouth a little and then at last swallowed the wine. "You have to sip it, feel its texture, its complexity, its body and then and only then do you swallow."

"You're a pretentious bag of wind, you know that, don't you?" Merlin smiled. His eyes shone bright, clearly enjoying their banter and Arthur could tell he wanted a comeback.

"And you're an uncultured little twit, you know that, don't you?" Arthur smiled back and took a big gulp of wine himself. Merlin laughed, a soft laugh that made Arthur's stomach do a little flip. Arthur didn't even realise that he'd forgotten about his paperwork, all he knew was he wanted another drink of wine with his manservant.

The night went on and the two young men enjoyed their clowning around and their tomfoolery. Before Arthur knew it Merlin was pouring (and spilling a little) of the last bit of wine in the jug. "Be careful Merlin, you complete drunkard," Arthur said attempting annoyance but grinning all over his face.

"Whoopsies," Merlin giggled, wiping up the spilled wine with his hand and then licking it off. Arthur couldn't help but find the action a total turn on. "Can't waste any," Merlin said getting every last drop off his fingers with his tongue.

"You're drunk," Arthur told Merlin, though his voice was affectionate not accusatory.

Merlin glanced up at Arthur with a playful smile. "So?" he challenged.

Arthur felt a slight tightness in his chest. What was that? He could only guess that it was some kind of attraction he was feeling for his friend. "So... you're drunk. I'm just making an observation," Arthur responded feeling a little lost for words.

"Are you drunk?" Merlin enquired looking Arthur right in the eye.

"Maybe," he answered quietly. Arthur didn't feel drunk, maybe a little more confident and a lot more relaxed but he wasn't affected like Merlin. Arthur forced himself not to look away from Merlin's face. He noticed the smile that could be seen in Merlin's eyes and not only on his lips, his flushed cheeks, and his obvious desire behind those mysterious eyes. Merlin looked away first, and played with the rim of his goblet.

"You should probably get back before Gaius sends a search party after you," Arthur suggested.

"Ok," Merlin nodded still playing with the goblet.

"Well, you know I'd let you crash here but I think it might start some tongues wagging."

Merlin looked at Arthur as if he'd said something horrific. "No one would think... that," he laughed. "I'm sure they know that even though I'm just a servant I still wouldn't be stupid enough to have those feelings for you."

"Why not? I'm handsome," Arthur said putting on his haughtiest look.

"More like cocky."

"I'm confident."

"Arrogant."

"Brave."

"A bully, you mean," Merlin threw back.

"And I'm rich."

"Well, that I can't argue with but trust me you're not my type," Merlin assured him.

Arthur, for some reason, found this comment hilarious. "Is that so?" he laughed.

"Shut up prat," Merlin retorted but Arthur continued to bellow with laughter. "Right, I'm leaving," Merlin declared as he downed the last of his wine which mostly spilled down his chin and stood up from his chair, a little wonky as Arthur laughed at him some more.

Arthur stood too his laugh dying down. "Come here you clumsy little fool," he said fondly, and gently rubbed off the wine, with his thumb, that led from Merlin's lip down to his chin.

They stared at each other then and Arthur knew he should speak, make a joke, lighten the moment and he searched his brain for something. "Are you sure I'm not your type?" he asked light-heartedly but his voice came out shakier than he'd hoped.

"Well, let's find out," Merlin mumbled in a voice deeper than Arthur had heard on him before. In fact it was so deep Arthur could only just make out what he'd said and then Merlin's lips were on his, kissing him with a firm open-mouthed kiss. Strangely enough, Arthur first felt the kiss in his stomach and that tightness in his chest was back, threatening to take his breath away.

The kiss was amazing, but God he wanted Merlin's tongue. Merlin's kiss was on the slow side, maybe a tad hesitant. Then, just when Arthur almost gave up and stuck his own tongue into Merlin's mouth he felt Merlin's tongue enter his mouth and Arthur moaned into the kiss as it struck his cock like a bolt of lightning. The kiss became very passionate and Merlin bunched his fingers into Arthur's shirt at the chest as Arthur held Merlin down at his hips.

Their breathing grew heavier and Arthur never wanted to open his eyes and look at Merlin, afraid that once they looked into each other's eyes that they'd realise they shouldn't be doing this. And just like thinking it was jinxing it Merlin pulled back from the kiss. Without opening his eyes Arthur leaned toward Merlin touching lips again and pushing his tongue into Merlin's mouth in a desperate moment, never wanting this to end. Merlin kissed him back with the same intensity and then Arthur was feeling Merlin's hands under his shirt, palms flat against his lower back, then his shoulder blades and down his sides.

The kiss was broken, but all at once Arthur felt Merlin's lips next to his ear whispering in a rough voice full of desire. "Your skin is so hot," and then wet lips were on Arthur's neck and Merlin's teeth were nibbling and his tongue was licking and Arthur was pressing his hard cock into Merlin's equally hard groin. Arthur had no blood left in his brain to even consider the word 'shouldn't' right now.

Merlin pulled Arthur's shirt off and it was here that the Prince and his servant finally met eyes. The intensity in Merlin's blue eyes was overpowering and Arthur had to close his eyes to escape. He swore before reopening them and Merlin nodded at him, as if he knew exactly what Arthur meant and what he was feeling.

Merlin's hands found their way to exploring Arthur's chest as their lustful kissing began again, more breathing into each other's mouths than kissing now. Arthur suddenly felt strange that Merlin was still fully dressed. He wasn't wearing his neckerchief anyway, so Arthur went for his belt removing it in a hurry. Merlin's blue shirt was next to come off and Arthur pulled Merlin towards him holding his hips and moving his hands over his waist as he leaned down to kiss a nipple.

"God, Arthur," Merlin moaned throwing his head back as Arthur sucked, licked, bit, kissed, fondled and caressed Merlin's sexy lithe body.

"Come to bed," Arthur growled pulling him over. Merlin discarded his boots on the way, Arthur had been barefoot all night anyway and the two men undid their own breeches pulling them off at the same time. Merlin's cock was about the same size as Arthur's, quite large, and it was beautiful. Arthur moved toward Merlin and grabbed his butt roughly. He'd wanted so much to feel it and touch it that day they were mucking about on the bed, now here they were.

Arthur moved Merlin down onto the bed lying over him and wrapping a hand around his erection. Merlin breathed and moaned Arthur's name. Arthur tongued his nipples again and kissed around his chest and down his torso to his flat and sexy stomach and before he even thought about what he was doing he was kissing Merlin's thighs right beside his cock. Merlin was gazing down at him now, breathing hard, anticipating Arthur's next move.

Arthur took Merlin's cock into his mouth and wet it all over. He'd never done this before, but he'd had it done to him and he knew what he liked. Judging by Merlin's reaction, he was doing just fine. He teased, kissed and sucked not forgetting Merlin's balls. It drove Merlin crazy and after a few minutes hot liquid was spurting into Arthur's mouth and down his throat and Merlin was breathing so hard and so loud with his orgasm.

"Oh my God," Merlin said breathlessly as he lay back on the bed, his chest heaving in and out as he calmed. Arthur lay next to him propped up on his elbow eager for his own turn. Merlin turned to him and gave a hot little smile.

"Want a turn?" he asked flirtatiously.

"Please," Arthur chuckled. Merlin leaned over as Arthur shifted position lying flat on his back. He gasped as Merlin's mouth sucked at his nipple and as Merlin kissed down his body he realised how close he already was. He gently pushed his hand and fingers into Merlin's hair, stroking him, and then gently moved him toward his cock. Merlin got the message and ran his tongue over the tip before taking some of the shaft into his gorgeous mouth.

"Oh yeah... so good," Arthur breathed. Merlin bobbed up and down, he cupped Arthur's balls and took even more cock into his mouth than Arthur would have thought possible.

"So close... Merlin...yes," he panted and then he was coming and it felt bloody incredible. "Yes, yes, yes," he repeated glancing down at Merlin as he came. Merlin played with his semen in his mouth and Arthur wasn't sure if he was going to spit or swallow. Then he swallowed and smiled.

"Sip, taste the texture, the complexity, the body and then and only then do you swallow," Merlin said remembering Arthur's pompous advice on wine tasting. Arthur let his head fall back on the bed as he laughed and the blend of satisfaction from the orgasm and the laughter felt so good. Merlin flopped down next to him also flat on his back and the two men lay like this for a few minutes their fingers entwined and playing with each other.

Merlin got up first and grabbed his breeches off the floor also grabbing Arthur's and throwing them toward him. They put them on then Merlin pulled his shirt over his head and sat down on the bed next to Arthur. "Maybe you are my type," Merlin said and they both laughed softly.

"Better go face the music with Gaius," Merlin said. "Don't worry I won't tell him any of this-"

"I know," Arthur interrupted. "It's ok."

Merlin got up and retrieved his belt redoing it up over his shirt. He then grabbed his boots and sat on the dining chair to slip them on. Arthur walked behind him and ran his fingers through Merlin's hair. He finished with his boots and looked up at Arthur with the most beautiful open expression. Shit! Arthur wondered if they could ever go back to normal and he cupped Merlin's cheek in his big hand. He leaned into him and Arthur's chest tightened one last time that night.

"Goodnight, Arthur," Merlin said as he stood and walked toward the door.

"Don't go waking everyone up with your clumsiness and stupidity," he warned a slight smile on his face.

"No, I won't," he replied smiling and then he was gone. Arthur took a deep breath. Oh what a night!

That was the second time Merlin had turned him on.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The morning after Arthur awoke as the first light shone through the corner of his curtains. Usually, Arthur would roll over and get some more sleep but this morning the memories of last night started to flood through his mind and pester his tranquillity. Arthur sat up and groaned, dropping his head into his hands.

"Shouldn't have done that," he grumbled. "How did that happen?" he wondered aloud and let out a big sigh. "Shouldn't have done that," he repeated shaking his head.

Unfortunately when Arthur's cock was in charge the words 'shouldn't', 'wrong' and 'consequences' fell from his vocabulary. It hadn't been anything to do with the wine for him. He had a higher tolerance for the stuff than Merlin, plus Merlin had drunk a lot faster than Arthur. It had been all about the moment.

How would Merlin be feeling about it this morning? He'd definitely been a little drunk. Would he come in to wake Arthur as usual, clumsy and prattling on? Would he be awkward? Would he be silent? Arthur had no idea. He didn't even know how he was going to act himself. Should he say something about last night? Of course he should. It would be strange not to, wouldn't it? Should he say it was fun and leave it at that? Or that it couldn't happen again? Or that if they were discreet they could enjoy more nights of... of what? Of the greatest passion Arthur had yet experienced.

Arthur's head actually hurt and he rubbed at his temples. Then he remembered that sodding paperwork he'd never gotten through. Damn! It had to be finished. No time for dwelling right now.

A couple of hours later Merlin knocked and entered with Arthur's breakfast tray. "Good morning, Merlin and how are we today?" He was pleased to hear that his voice was coming out confident and relaxed, even though he was feeling anything but.

"Bit tired," Merlin answered his voice slightly hoarse.

"Hungover?" Arthur smiled as Merlin put the tray on Arthur's desk. He noticed that Merlin's eyes were a little red, the way they got when one was sleep deprived.

"God, yes." Merlin rubbed the side of his face. "You?"

"Mmm," Arthur nodded with a bit of a laugh although he wasn't. Merlin probably thought he'd been drunk. Merlin was definitely nervous but didn't really seem embarrassed. Arthur decided he was glad.

"Thought you'd still be asleep," Merlin told him. "I would be if it wasn't for Gaius. He kicked me out of bed and gave me a lecture about staying late at the tavern and drinking too much."

"So, l should be thanking Gaius for my breakfast today. I might have been able to sleep more but I had to finish this paperwork. I would have done it last night but my inconsiderate and useless servant distracted me so..." Arthur motioned to the papers as if to say 'so here I am'.

"Sorry." Merlin broke into a goofy laugh. "I have some errands for Gaius; he is definitely not happy with me right now, but can I fix your bath before I go to make it up to you?"

"That would be wonderful, Merlin. Thank you." Arthur knew he should probably address the issue of last night properly but he didn't and by the time Merlin was gone he realised he hadn't made his own mind up about things yet, anyway.

Merlin had left him to bathe and dress himself today but that was probably a good thing. At least the temperature of the water was just right and sometimes Arthur wondered how Merlin could get it so exact almost every time. Just another Merlin mystery.

Merlin had seemed quite comfortable with the events of last night. Then again, Arthur had probably come across comfortably too though it was mostly an act. Maybe I should just focus on court business now and stop overthinking last night, Arthur thought to himself. Foreign Affairs were a lot less complicated than what was developing with Merlin.

Over the next couple of weeks Arthur concentrated on business. When he was alone with Merlin they were actually quite well behaved. However, when there were others around, the two men were bolder, their eyes engaged in what could only be described as flirting. Discretion was paramount but they found ways to give each other a lingering look or a playful wink only serving to build their sexual tension.

Arthur often thought back to the sexy night in his chambers and remembered Merlin's sensuous kisses, his heavy breathing and his hot little body. He became aroused almost every time and often wanked off on the remembered feelings and images. But he did nothing to pursue Merlin. It was a complication, an entanglement the Prince of Camelot could not afford. Life was complicated enough and usually Merlin was the only thing that made sense to him. He didn't want Merlin to become part of the confusion that was his life.

As he trained with his fellow Knights, Arthur was aware of Merlin's eyes on him. He showed off his skills with the sword and mace and gave Merlin secret smiles and winks as he won each practice fight. Merlin watched with admiration and desire and Arthur lapped it up until the day when Arthur threw one of his Knights over his shoulder onto the ground and in the process threw his own back out.

His injuries required the opinion and diagnosis of the Court Physician, Gaius. "Sire, I'm afraid to say that you will be in a serious amount of pain for at least a week."

"I've got a tournament in just over a week. Will I be ok for that?" Arthur asked rubbing his own shoulder. The tournament would show his father how far his skills had progressed and he did not want to miss it.

"Maybe," Gaius responded half heartedly. "But you will have to look after it. It is your upper back, and you will have to take it easy. Lifting weapons should be avoided at all costs and definitely no throwing muscular Knights over your shoulders. I think massaging your shoulders and upper back with a soothing medicinal oil should help to alleviate the pain. Lie down over there and take your shirt off, I'll fetch the oil," Gaius instructed and walked over to his little glass bottles, checking the labels.

Arthur scrunched his face up at the thought of Gaius' experienced and professional, yet wrinkly and old hands rubbing oil all over his back. Then he got a thought. "Um... Gaius. I don't suppose this is something Merlin is trained for?"

Gaius turned around and looked at Arthur, an eyebrow raised. In that moment Arthur felt so transparent that he was sure Gaius knew everything about him, from his sexual encounter with Merlin to his most private feelings regarding matters of state, his father, his deceased mother and his opinion about rat stew.

"Of course, Sire. Merlin's training is coming along in many areas and he is in fact trained in this area."

For some reason Arthur's throat was dry as he responded. "Good! Great! That's great! Have him sent to my room with the oil when he gets back from doing... whatever it is he's doing."

"As you wish, Sire," Gaius responded dutifully but the Physician's eyes warned him to watch his step. Arthur tried for a smile. Gaius' expression was mostly unimpressed and he turned away.

"Thank you Gaius," Arthur said leaving him to his work. No wonder Merlin sometimes acted scared of Gaius. Arthur was Prince of Camelot and he himself had to fight off the feeling of... what? Intimidation? Yes. Gaius was intimidating.

Back in his chambers, Arthur paced his room excited and anxious about the thought of Merlin's hands on his back, the sensuous act of massaging oil with an erotic touch. He could already feel his cock responding and then he stopped pacing and asked himself if this was a good idea. Just then he heard a knock on the door followed by the door opening to reveal mischievous blue eyes.

Too late.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Merlin's eyes danced with excitement as he walked into the room carrying a small bottle of oil.

"You look pleased with yourself," Arthur stated.

Merlin gave Arthur's physique a quick once over, running his eyes appreciatively up and down Arthur's body. "Do you ever feel like you have the best job in Camelot?" he beamed.

"Not recently, no." Arthur answered. "Why are you looking so chuffed?"

"Working as your manservant I'm forced to muck out your stables one day... but then the next..." Merlin cocked his head to the side holding up the oil. The other hand held a small towel.

Arthur's expression was one of bewilderment. Merlin seemed to be implying that he was looking forward to giving Arthur his back rub. The fact that he was looking forward to it didn't surprise Arthur. The fact that he was practically announcing it out loud did. Arthur had been expecting to take the lead in this situation and instead he was left speechless. So he did the only thing he could think to do, give Merlin a quick punch to his left upper chest.

"Where do you want it?" Merlin continued flirtatiously. "Bed, floor... on your dining table?"

Arthur laughed at Merlin's connotation. "Bed will be fine. What's gotten into you today? Did Gaius feed you some special mushrooms for breakfast?" he asked teasingly.

"Can't I just enjoy my job for once?" Merlin asked placing the oil and towel on Arthur's side table.

"No, it's unnerving." Arthur gave him a mock-scowl. Merlin imitated the expression back at Arthur and then gave a bit of a chuckle, more like air escaping from his mouth.

"Come here," Merlin mumbled as he stepped forward, gripping the bottom of Arthur's shirt in both his hands and pulling it up over his head. Merlin stood face to face with Arthur, now bare-chested. Arthur felt his heart beating faster as Merlin swept his gaze over Arthur's chest deliberately, then back to meet Arthur's eyes which revealed an amused look. Arthur was intrigued by this confidence in his friend. He waited to see what Merlin would do.

Merlin looked like he was thinking and for the first time since he'd entered the room Arthur could see that Merlin was nervous. "Would you like me to lie down?" Arthur asked stealing the lead.

"Yep," Merlin nodded.

Arthur removed his shoes and behind him Merlin did the same. He lay face forward on his bed, propping his pillow under his neck and chest and wrapping his arms around the pillow. Merlin walked around the other side of the bed and walked on his knees over the mattress until he was close enough for a back rub. He reached over and grabbed the bottle of oil. Arthur lay with his eyes closed and heard Merlin opening the bottle and rubbing the oil between his hands. Then he felt Merlin's soft, warm hands begin to rub his stressed and sore muscles.

Merlin laid one hand flat on his shoulder muscle and pressed the other hand on top of it rotating slowly. Arthur inhaled and exhaled with enjoyment as Merlin continued, taking his time before moving to the other shoulder muscle. Arthur was already hard at just the thought of Merlin looking down at his naked back, his eyes taking in his body without being watched and his hands touching him in a most provocative manner.

Arthur couldn't help but glance around at Merlin. "You're very good at this." His voice was deep and sounded full of want. Merlin smiled.

"Maybe you'd have a slightly better angle if you straddled me," Arthur suggested.

"No, that's ok," Merlin responded.

"Come on Merlin, don't be such a girl," Arthur argued and pulled at Merlin's arm until Merlin gave in and lifted a leg over Arthur's body. Immediately, Arthur felt Merlin's hot and hard erection pressing into his backside. Arthur was hoping this would be the case. He smiled craning his neck to see Merlin.

"Shut up," Merlin said embarrassed, pushing Arthur's head into the pillow.

"I didn't say a thing!" Arthur defended his voice muffled in the pillow.

"You're such a prat," Merlin accused Arthur.

"Don't be embarrassed about it, Merlin. I mean, I had it in my mouth a few weeks ago, remember."

Merlin groaned with desire. "Don't remind me _now_," he warned and purposefully thrust his hips downwards against Arthur's backside. Heat raced throughout Arthur's body and he released an audible breath, almost a grunt.

Arthur could feel how horny Merlin had now become. His breath was heavy and every now and then he pushed himself wantonly against Arthur. His hands were delightfully inappropriate, as they rubbed Arthur's neck, his shoulders and down to his lower back, his thumbs reaching slightly beneath Arthur's breeches. He was sure that Gaius would have explained that it was Arthur's upper back that required attention but it seemed Merlin had other ideas.

"Turn around," Merlin instructed as Arthur felt Merlin slightly rise off him giving him room to change position. Arthur did as he was told, shifting onto his back, ignoring the pain from his injury. Merlin sat on Arthur's thighs glancing at the hard-on in Arthur's trousers before looking at Arthur with the most lustful expression Arthur had ever seen.

Merlin reached for the oil again, and after rubbing it between his hands he started to massage Arthur's chest. Arthur moaned as Merlin leaned over him, hands wondering all over, his cock brushing Arthur's.

"Your body is beautiful," Merlin breathed and Arthur tried to answer but found that he had no voice.

Merlin's next move was to rub his hand roughly over Arthur's covered bulge.

"Merlin," Arthur groaned. Merlin grabbed each side of his trousers pulling them down and freeing Arthur's cock. Arthur looked up at him, his eyes begging for Merlin to touch him.

Merlin grabbed the oil one last time. "Just lie back and let me make you come," he told Arthur as he rubbed the oil between his hands. Merlin's voice sounded rough and it was sweet surrender for Arthur as Merlin gently but firmly wrapped his fingers around his cock.

Merlin moved his fist up and down Arthur's cock, slow and steady. He ran his thumb back and forth over the ridge where the head of his penis met the shaft causing Arthur to cry out. Then both of Merlin's hands were working him, one hand scaling down the shaft followed directly by the other. He began a gentle twisting movement on the way down and Arthur felt a rush go through him. Merlin was very much in tune with Arthur's reaction and his speed picked up.

Arthur held on to the blissful feeling as long as he could before release. "Oh God," Arthur moaned as he came over Merlin's hands and a little over his own stomach. "Merlin, that was..." he breathed unable to finish his sentence. Merlin used the towel to clean up, wiping Arthur's stomach too.

Arthur smiled up at Merlin and chuckled. "Merlin, that was the most incredible body rub in the world," he said as he pulled his trousers back up.

"I aim to please, Sire," Merlin answered giving a very quick wink.

"Oh boy!" Arthur stated lying back and shutting his eyes, euphoria still lingering in his body. He swallowed a few times trying to get moisture back into his dry throat. Then he felt Merlin's weight leave the bed and opened his eyes to see Merlin getting up to leave. Arthur sat up quickly and grabbed Merlin's arm.

"Hold it, sexy. Where do you think you're going?" He pulled Merlin back into a seated position on the bed.

"I just thought..." Merlin answered quietly but then shrugged instead of answering the question, a grin appearing on his face.

"I know you think I'm a selfish prat, but I am not _that_ selfish," Arthur said grinning back and he leaned in and began kissing Merlin. Arthur's kiss was casual, he'd just had his orgasm and the pace at which he kissed Merlin was relaxed. However, Merlin, still horny as ever, struggled to match pace. His kiss was somewhat frantic and clumsy.

"You called me sexy," Merlin mumbled into the kiss.

"Mmm. Well, you are," Arthur responded into Merlin's mouth.

Arthur pulled back and tugged Merlin's shirt over his head. "_So_ sexy," Arthur whispered, running his hand from Merlin's chest down his stomach and over his hard cock. He heard Merlin's sharp intake of breath and watched him bight his lip. Arthur took the oil out of Merlin's fingers and pushed at his chest so that Merlin would lie back.

Merlin lay propped on his elbows as Arthur pulled his breeches down revealing his rock hard cock, already leaking pre-ejaculate. Arthur rubbed the oil in his hands as Merlin had done earlier and then with a firm, yet soft touch began stroking Merlin.

"Oh shit!" Merlin panted. The two men held eyes as Arthur continued the stroking motion.

Arthur broke eye contact, glancing down at what he was doing. His finger traced down along the thin ridge that ran the length of the underside of Merlin's penis. Merlin breathed even harder. Arthur formed a ring with his thumb and forefinger at the base of the shaft and then gently tugged downward as his other hand caressed his balls.

"Oh... yeah. Just like that," Merlin breathed out.

"You like that?" Arthur asked, his voice deepening.

"Yeah," Merlin answered, voice barely audible. Arthur worked Merlin's cock and honestly Merlin didn't last long at all. He came with heavy breaths and grunts and fell back so that he was lying flat, once he'd come. As Merlin had done, Arthur used the towel to clean up.

Merlin arched his lower body upwards and tugged his breeches back up before sitting up on the bed. Arthur leaned in for another kiss, Merlin a lot more relaxed now. They explored each other's mouths with their tongues in a lazy way and Arthur felt something other than lust coursing through him. He realised the affection he felt for Merlin was growing.

After a few minutes of kissing, Merlin pulled away and smiled. "I don't want to leave but I better get back to Gaius. He was suspicious enough about this. "

"What did he say?"

"When he told me I was to report to you for a back rub, he told me I was blushing. Then he told me to wipe the stupid grin from my face."

Arthur roared with laughter at the thought. Merlin redressed, suddenly a little shy, as Arthur watched, a slight smile on his lips.

"So, best job in Camelot, huh?" Arthur asked as he walked Merlin to the door.

"Yep. Best _hand_ job in Camelot too," Merlin responded, making Arthur laugh again.

"See ya later, you selfish prat," Merlin joked and without lingering he left.

Arthur wondered over to his shirt, throwing it back on. He felt great, elated even but then at the same time he felt awfully confused. He began to think too much again. So much was expected of him as the next King of Camelot. Could he really allow himself to indulge these feelings for Merlin?

Arthur folded his arms behind his head glancing up at the ceiling as he paced. He allowed himself to fall backwards onto the bed, regretting it when he felt the ache in his back. His hands slid around to cover his eyes in an attempt to block the confusion out.

"What am I doing?" he asked himself. "_What_ am I doing?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

That night, Arthur had dinner with his father and his fellow Knights. Merlin was doing his usual job, walking around the table and filling the men's cups. Arthur couldn't keep his mind off of Merlin and had almost as hard a time keeping his eyes off of him. To be fair to Merlin, it wasn't his fault. He was being professional. Well, as professional as Merlin ever was. Arthur's mind kept floating back to the thorough body rub earlier that afternoon and he sighed in memory.

"Arthur? Arthur?" Arthur tuned in to his father's voice.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"Where are you tonight?" Uther questioned with a frown.

"What do you mean where am I? I'm right here, where I always am. The Prince of Camelot, by his father's side," Arthur snapped. He knew he'd over-reacted but he was in a resentful mood. Resentful because he couldn't have Merlin the way he wanted him. He glanced over to Merlin only to see his eyes quickly dart away towards the ceiling.

"Ok, ok. Keep your shirt on," Uther told him.

Arthur's thoughts, of course, flashed to Merlin, pulling Arthur's shirt off. He met eyes with Merlin and the two fought to hold back a smile.

"I don't know what's got you so hot and bothered..." Uther continued. Oh boy, hot and bothered indeed! The corners of Merlin's and Arthur's mouths turned up into a smile but they managed to hold in their laughter.

"Anyway, Arthur, I just wish you'd get a grip," Uther finished, bringing Arthur's mind back to the hand job he'd given Merlin. This unintentional euphemism of Uther's was just too much. Arthur heard a breath escape Merlin's lips which he knew was a stifled laugh and it set Arthur off into a loud guffaw he couldn't control.

Nobody had noticed Merlin. Everyone was staring at Arthur as he continued howling with laughter, some amused, some shocked and then there was Uther, furious and embarrassed.

"What is the matter with you?" Uther bellowed. Arthur couldn't stop the laughter now. He laughed so long and so loud that his stomach ached.

"Sire, if I may offer an explanation?" Merlin offered taking a few steps towards the King.

Uther nodded.

"You know Arthur injured his back this morning in training?"

"What of it?"

"Gaius has given Arthur something for the pain. I forget the name of it but apparently it causes side effects of vagueness, irritation and... well... laughter."

This explanation set Arthur off again, not that he'd ever really stopped.

Uther looked unsure, but nodded at Merlin as if the explanation would suffice.

"You should have said something, Arthur. Why don't you go back to your room? We are all finished eating anyway, and this behaviour is embarrassing for you."

_Embarrassing for you, more like_, Arthur thought and almost set himself off again. He gained control, apologised to his father and the other Knights and nodded at Merlin to follow him to his room. Once in the hallway Merlin started laughing.

"Shut _up_, Merlin." Arthur bumped his shoulder against Merlin, sending him into the wall.

"Hey, I just saved you in there," Merlin said, a mock-expectant look on his face.

"I know. Thanks," Arthur winked.

The room was nice and toasty when they entered Arthur's chambers as Merlin had lit the fireplace before dinner. The first thing Arthur did was pull his own shirt off, quickly over his head. He wanted Merlin to see him. Wanted him to want him. He leaned against his desk and was _not_ disappointed at Merlin's reaction. Merlin was drinking him in with his eyes.

"My back is too sore to reach down and take my own boots off tonight, you'll have to do it," he told Merlin, a playful smile showing him that he was opening up the conversation for some comeback banter.

"You lazy clot", Merlin groaned as if he were annoyed, but Arthur could see the glint in his eyes.

Merlin kneeled before Arthur pulling at his boots and Arthur had to restrain himself from saying something ridiculously clichéd such as 'while you're down there...' Instead he just held his feet in a way to make it more difficult for Merlin to remove the boots. Merlin mumbled under his breath as he wiggled the boots free. Arthur thought he heard the words 'imbecile' and 'jerk'.

Merlin tossed the boots behind his back. "Anything else, Your Majesty?"

Arthur saw his boot land almost entirely in the fire. "Um... Merlin," Arthur said pointing to his boot.

Merlin turned, saw the boot and jumped up immediately. However, he hesitated before pulling the boot out of the fire.

"Merlin, get my boot _out_ of the fire," Arthur warned.

"I'm going to burn my hand", Merlin whined.

"I'll do more than burn your hand if you don't get my boot out."

Merlin gave a smile and shake of his head which told Arthur he was still enjoying himself. He grabbed at the boot quite competently and threw it free. "Ouch!" he grimaced shaking his hand at the apparent burn.

"You did _not_ burn yourself," Arthur chuckled.

"Did so," Merlin responded, his expression teasing and challenging.

Arthur walked toward him and Merlin tried to angle away. His eyebrow raised in amusement, Arthur continued a slow stride until Merlin had run out of room and the back of his legs hit the bed. Arthur reached around to grab the hand that Merlin had apparently burned.

"Get lost," Merlin said and fought to keep his arm behind his back.

"Show me your hand, _Mer_lin."

Arthur fought to get Merlin's hand, Merlin struggled to get away and the pair ended up on the bed play-wrestling and laughing. They rolled over one another, grabbing and pushing and Arthur found it easy to ignore the muscle pains in his back. In fact, as his cock began to grow and he felt skin on skin where Merlin's shirt had ridden up whilst wrestling, he found it easy to ignore a lot of things.

And when they started kissing roughly, Arthur was no longer the Prince of Camelot, with responsibilities and the lives of many people relying on him and his choices. He was just a young man, fooling around the way young men did. He was a normal man enjoying himself, his way.

Merlin lay on top of Arthur, kissing him deeply and Arthur reached down and cupped Merlin's sexy bum in his hands. He was running his hands up the length of Merlin's beautiful body when they heard a bang at the door. Arthur realised someone had gone to walk in without knocking but thankfully he had had the sense to lock the door on the way in tonight. Then there came a knock.

"Go away," he shouted. As much as he loved feeling like a normal man, sometimes he liked being able to act like an arrogant Prince.

"It's me," Uther called through the door.

Merlin and Arthur rolled their eyes at each other and pulled apart. Arthur jumped beneath his bedcovers. Merlin walked over to the fireplace, grabbing Arthur's boot and a polishing brush from the mantle as if he'd been polishing Arthur's boots. Merlin opened the door.

Arthur could see that Merlin was still hard beneath his breeches but thankfully Uther barely glanced at Merlin as he walked into the room.

"I didn't realise your injury was so bad," Uther said standing over Arthur. "Thought I'd better check on you." Arthur was almost touched. His father was checking on him. Then Uther added, "I want you to be alright for the tournament next week."

"The tournament, right," Arthur sighed.

"There is royalty coming from Cantia and I have boasted of your prowess with weapons, I do not wish my bragging, unwarranted."

"Gaius says as long as I look after my back I should be fine," Arthur reassured him.

"Make sure you do. There is also a young princess arriving. I'm sure you will impress her. I hear she is the most beautiful woman in the south." Uther arched his eyebrows as if Arthur should be impressed.

"Great," Arthur responded, unenthusiastically.

Uther groaned. "I will talk to you when this remedy of Gaius' has worn off. You are as vague as a child who has not yet learned the importance of his place in the world."

Arthur just ran a hand through his hair and nodded in response.

"Don't forget the meeting on warfare tomorrow," Uther threw at him and left in a huff. Merlin closed the door behind him.

Arthur gave a half-smile to Merlin. "The joys, the joys..." he chuckled with no humour.

Merlin placed his hand on the doorknob as if ready to leave. "Can I do anything else before I leave, Arthur?"

Arthur inhaled deeply and let it out slowly. Uther had definitely killed the mood. Arthur gave Merlin the best seductive expression he could muster at this moment. "I'm tempted to say yes."

"Even if you ever just want to... talk," Merlin offered.

Arthur looked at his friend gratefully. He wanted to tell Merlin to hop in beside him. He wanted to stay up talking, getting everything off his chest, then he wanted to make love to Merlin for hours. But when Uther had arrived he'd brought reality with him and it lingered like the early morning fog that crept over Camelot on winter mornings, even now Uther had left.

"No, that will be all thanks, Merlin. I'll see you in the morning."

"It's my day off tomorrow, remember?" Merlin reminded him. "Unless you need me?"

"That's right, I'd forgotten. No Merlin, go enjoy your day off, rare as they are. Go get drunk in the tavern, go for a quiet walk or ride, spend time in the company of people you enjoy. Do all those things I can't."

Merlin nodded, a thoughtful expression on his face as he looked Arthur over. Then he gave a warm smile before leaving.

It was probably a good thing that he wouldn't see Merlin tomorrow. He needed time to think and throw things around in his mind without the distraction of those intense and shining eyes of Merlin's.

Arthur lay back and stared at the ceiling. Eventually the fire died out and the shadows crept in. He wondered what was his destiny, his fate. He closed his eyes and tried not to feel afraid.

Finally, sleep took him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Last Chapter**

Arthur spent the next day caught up in Kingdom business. His father prodded him more regarding the tournament and the visiting Princess of Cantia, this time Arthur acted appropriately. As he discussed strategies regarding combat and foreign hostilities, in the meeting with his father and members of the council, Merlin was never too far from his mind. However, he was beginning to realise how futile any attempt to begin something with his manservant was.

By the end of the day Arthur had decided he would have to talk to Merlin about putting an end to their developing relationship. His feelings for Merlin were strong and it wouldn't be easy. He would have to explain to Merlin that, as the future King of Camelot, all of his choices and actions throughout his reign were judged by not only those with a position but also by the common people. Unfortunately, history had showed that the people wanted their King to rule with convention and tradition. Arthur must uphold the wishes of his people.

At the end of the day Arthur found himself on top of the castle, open air above him, gazing up to the heavens. He would often come up here and look to the twinkling stars when he was unsure about decisions in his life. He folded his arms on the wall, looking down over the dark houses and shops. He thought of the people within, their lives and their own struggles and tried to tell himself that he was lucky to be born into wealth and royalty but feeling entirely the opposite.

"What are you doing here?" a voice from behind him asked. Arthur turned and saw Merlin standing there, with those intense and shining blue eyes. At that moment he almost lost his resolve to end it.

"Thinking," he answered. "What are you doing here?"

Merlin shrugged.

"Merlin, we have to talk."

Merlin gave a slight nod and walked closer to Arthur so they were both leaning over the wall. Arthur noticed that this was one of those moments Merlin appeared older. Or was it wiser?

"You know I have great affection for you?" Arthur began and Merlin's expression was one of patience, waiting for Arthur to speak what was on his mind. "That affection is growing. It might surprise you to know this but I've always been pretty lonely."

Merlin didn't act surprised.

"When you came to be in my employ... I don't know... some of that loneliness went away." Arthur went on.

Merlin smiled.

"But my life is very complicated. Fate has picked a path for me, one I feel I can't deviate from. There are many, many things expected of me and it saddens me to say that this thing between us has to end." Arthur's stomach twisted up inside at having to say the words aloud.

Merlin nodded to himself more than to Arthur. His whole demeanour was relaxed and undemanding. He didn't seem upset by Arthur's words, just thoughtful. The two men were quiet for over a minute.

"I was lonely too, before coming to Camelot," Merlin shared.

"Yeah?" Arthur looked at Merlin with curiosity.

Merlin turned so his body was facing Arthur. "I understand what you're saying about complications, and fate," he started. "My life can feel so complicated sometimes and there are times I don't know what the answers are-"

"How is your life complicated, Merlin?' Arthur asked incredulously, now turning his body towards Merlin. "You polish my weaponry, scrub my floor and collect herbs for Gaius."

"Such arrogance," Merlin told him, cocking his head to the side but he laughed a little too.

"I'm talking about complications that affect Camelot," Arthur explained, his voice soft and deep.

"It can get pretty complicated... picking the exact right herbs for Gaius," Merlin explained but there was something else, behind Merlin's eyes that told Arthur he wasn't referring to medicine and herbs. Again, he looked at his friend with curiosity and wondered if he'd ever unravel Merlin's mystery.

"I suppose I'm trying to say that it doesn't have to be so complicated," Merlin shrugged.

"Merlin-" Arthur began in protest only to be interrupted by Merlin's lips on his. He felt Merlin's hand on his cheek as he was being kissed, his tongue gently sweeping into Arthur's mouth, soft and tender. It was a brief kiss and as Merlin pulled away his thumb brushed over Arthur's lips before his hand dropped back to his side. Arthur felt weak all over.

"What are you thinking right now?" Merlin asked, his expression serious.

"I..." Arthur mumbled. He _couldn't_ think at this moment.

Merlin waited a few seconds for Arthur to regain his composure and then asked, "What are you thinking when I make you come?"

"I'm _not_ thinking," Arthur smiled mischievously.

Merlin raised his eyebrows and held out his hands as if to say 'there's your answer'.

Arthur laughed in spite of himself. Merlin's attitude was contagious and what he was saying was starting to make sense. For some reason, Merlin always seemed to make sense to Arthur.

"Listen, Arthur," Merlin explained further. "I'm not asking for your hand in marriage, I'm not asking for your heart, I'm not even asking for any special treatment. All I want is..." Merlin gestured with his hand, motioning back and forth between the two of them, "..._this_."

Arthur smiled. He had to marvel at Merlin. He wasn't after a relationship, a marriage or a title. He had no agenda, no strategic angle. He wanted Arthur for Arthur. Arthur knew he often over thought things. Merlin's outlook on this issue was simplistic. His upfront simplicity with that hidden edge of mystery were exactly the qualities that drew Arthur to him.

"No special treatment," Arthur began in a teasing tone. "So you want to go back to drinking cheap wine from the tavern?"

"Well... except for that," Merlin laughed. "But I still want you to... you know, spank me or wrestle me when I get things wrong," he told Arthur his expression becoming somewhat bashful.

Arthur laughed loudly. "So... Horseplay and wine?"

"Exactly," Merlin nodded.

"You know, Gaius would kill me if he found out," Arthur pondered.

"Yeah, and Uther would kill _me_," Merlin agreed.

Arthur looked with wonder at the young man before him and felt such relief that he'd somehow come into Arthur's life. Yes, the expectations of the Kingdom would always be there. He'd have to take his place on the King's throne, find himself a Queen to rule by his side and he'd have to make difficult decisions for the good of Camelot. But Merlin would be there, making the journey easier and a lot less lonely.

"What are you thinking now?" Merlin wondered as he looked back at Arthur.

Arthur paused for a few seconds before answering, enjoying just staring into Merlin's eyes. "Come here," he responded, grabbing at Merlin's shirt and pulling him in close. He leaned in and kissed Merlin, teasingly at first and then seriously.

It really wasn't _that _complicated at all.

**THE END**


End file.
